A Phoenix Named Fox
by TheAdventureNinja
Summary: A story of a phoenix who was found injured by an old man. Taken in by him and being treated for his injures. The old man also happen to be a grandfather of a young girl who help her grandfather with the phoenix. She gave the phoenix the name Fox. Thtough the phoenix didn't trust anyone at first but grow close to the girl in a away he never though of before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Him

Hundred and Hundred of years me and my kind thrived. Living in peace,bliss and beauty. Yet ever thing changed when suddenly we start to drop like dims. All thanks to man kind. For they saw us as game, something you wear or cage to show off! A Phoenix a for ever living creature becoming the eye candy of a mere beings that's just a phase to us. Mighty colorful giant birds one by one shot out of the sky. Or chased and stuffed into cages, feathers being ripped off to be used on human clothing.

Hundreds of years, generations all gone in a matter of two years. Leaving one left for the entire race. It pains me to know that in left, never able to see another of my kind. And having to hide,run or be alert at all times. Shamefully as well for I'm an alpha,bigger than other Phoenix, faster and stronger. Is now reverted to running away from ground duelers. And even going as far as discussing myself as one of them. Though it doesn't work all the time, someone humans eyes are trained to see physical traits of humans that possible be Phoenix hiding. What did we ever do them, for them to hunt us like they are? Or are humans just cold bloodied killers with no hearts?

Just why?

* Time Skip to present day *

Dawn, light broke through the dark heavy sky. Slowly brightening the sky and the land below it. Exposing a huge flat meadow, with trees to it's east,south and north. The west seemed to expand for miles, which meant danger for me. Since it was day break I had been exposed, able to seen soaring through the indigo sky. I was out in the open with nothing to shield me from on coming gun shots. Which started up soon after hearing the loud cheers of not so distance hunters.

Powerfully I pumped my wings to excel faster and get out of the opening. Though I loud noise echoed, quickly circling I spotted I already had tr hunters on my tail. ' Dammit ' internally thinking as I jetted back into the directions I was going.

" Wooooo weeee! We found him! "

" Yeah he ain't getting away this time right Pops? "

" There ain't no chance... " able to hear them talk about I got the knot in my stomach. For these guys were hell bent on getting me, I came across this guys about three years ago. And their still after me! Just give up!

* POW! *

" Awwwww ya missed! "

" Shut up! "

" Will the both of ya shut ya traps! God do I got to do everything for you boys? "

" Sorry Pops..."

* POW! *

Swaying to the left I doges the bullet. Unlike the two younger hunters the elder one was skilled. Truth be told if it was just the guys sons I had nothing to worry about. But him alone would be the end of me. So I focused my attention on him the most which is where I went wrong. For once the brats got me.

Being too distracted by the old man I didn't noticed one son was missing. I had complete forgot,he had three sons and there were only two with him. His third and oldest son was off to the right hiding. Though I spotted a minute to late.

" THATS MY BOY! " the elder hunter shouted as he saw the bullet hit me. Causing a singen pain in my body. Blood gushed out, but I continue to fly. There was no way I was letting these bastered get me.

" One more shout and his down! " hearing then laugh about how one more shot was all they needed. Like that is all its going to take.

* POW! *

Once again I was hit by the same brat! Though this time he got me good. The first hit graded my side and leg. The second one was what did. Only because it dug itself into the bone of my wing. And a wing is everything to a creature of flight. So taking one away causing me to go into a downwards spiral to ground. But with the luck I have it wasn't the ground I hit first. But a strange randomly placed cottage house. Which the impact on that was worst that what it would be Iike to hit the ground.

My wing gave way when I was right about over the house. So dropping out of the sky, I panic. Flaring about flapping my one working wing I hit the house brutally. Rattling my body as I tumbled trying to claw the roof tiles with my talens only to rip them off. Then hitting the corner of the chimney, flipping to my back and sliding off the roof fully smacking to the ground.

" Ooooooo that looked painful! Hahahaha "


	2. Chapter 2

One

Thrid P.O.V  
*Within the cottage *

An elder man around his late seventys sat inside his coozy cottage house that was located in a meadow five miles away from the nearest town. It was still,settle and quit. The elder man was in a rocking chair in a dazz of bliss. Nearing complete sleep until an ubrupt nosie startled him. Raising his head, he focused in on the sound. Immediately he identify it as an animal on top of his roof. Though one that was big, with claws and seemed to be struggling. Paying more attention to it the elder man heard a thud.

Now aware the creature is no longer in his roof I rose from his chair. Shuffling across his oak floors he made it way to the kitchen which had back door leading outside. Before going to open the door he peered out the window, just incase the thing on his roof wasn't something that could harm him. Seeing nothing that could do harm he made his way to the door. With a shaky elder hand the man twisted the door nob opening it to his backyard. And with wide eyes he spotted the animal.

" A Phoenix? " muttering to himself as he pulled his rob around him before exiting his house. Cautionshly approach the bird the edler man examined it.

At a safe distance for the man and Phoenix both,the man saw it's was injured. " You poor thing..." shaking his head in disappointment to see such a creature like this laying injuryed in his back yard. " Who could do this to such a magnificent being? " with a potting face the man then heard the ruckus in the distance coming from the in coming hunters.

Turning around to face his house the elder man sucked his teeth. Now knowing what was happening. As a man of old tradition, he though hunting was necessary for survival not for games. Not something you do to pass time, or use as an excuse of any sort to just fire a gun. It was something you do to provide for your family,protect you and if you do hunt, kill the animal in a respective and humane way. Nothing like what he was seeing today. With a sower face, the elder man glanced over his shoulder. Seeing the Phoenix sprawled bleeding and unconscious. Yet still breathing lightly. See that the elder man took into his responseablitly to protect it.

Slowly and gentle he picked up the limp creature. Carrying it into his house. Surprise to see how huge it really was. As he carried it he kept his arms and hands around the torso of it. Which was about the size of his. It's head dangled along with it's wings and tail feathers. Which the elder man carefully tries to not step on. Heavily breathing after lugging the Phoenix into the house through the kitchen all the way to the living room. Where softly the Phoenix was placed on an ottoman.

Afterwards he walked to his front door to see four men walk up his path. Each one armed with guns and a hound at the side of the oldest one. All had sumg grins on their faces and chatted with each other. Cutting his eyes he called out. Soon the elder man was sided by a fuzzy mass of fur. That stood higher than his waist. It was an old hunting dog that lived with the man. Waiting until the four men were on his porch. He opened the door.

" Good evening, I'm - "

" Please step down from my porch. I don't want you here. " cutting the older hunter. " Well if ya just let me explain why we're he- " cutting off again the elder man waved his hand. " I know why and I won't have it! What type of man hunts a creature for game? Especially a Phoenix! "

Unable to responsed to him the older hunter stepped back. Though his three sons didn't.  
" Hey! Why should it matter to you? "

" Your nothing but an old man living in the middle of no where! "

" Boy ya better watch ya mouth! " grunting out side stepping to expose the huge animal that bearer it's teeth. Stepping back just as their father did the boys hung their heads. Though it was four to one, they men didn't not dare cross the elder man. For they where well aware this man was much skilled than them and had the upper advantage. " We don't want any trouble we just want what's ours. "

" Nope landed on my property. Mine now,if your a hunter y'all respect the code..." at a stand still with each other the group of men sucked their teeth at him. But eventually that got the message to leave or else.

Sure enough they were off the porch and down the path they follows up. Though they said they be back in do time, and what's rightfully theirs, they'll take. Snorting at the fact they where finally gone the elder man closed his door. His old dog panted lightly following he my into the living room where the Phoenix was. Approaching it and crouching beside it the elder man placed a hand on the back of the bird. Which slowly moved up and down from the hazzy breathing of it.

" Poor fella, D.O.G go get the first aid kit! " the man waved the dog off to go fetch a medical kit for him. It left and did what it master told it to do. " Don't worry I'll fix us right up buddy. "


	3. Chapter 3

One

Heavily breathing, I wheezed out. Sharp little pains stung me as I slowly moved. Both of my wings felt like bolders, unaware of my surrounds I raised my head. With a wave of blurred vision I scanned the room. Eventually my sight cleared up. Revealing I was within a room. A cozzy one to be exactly. The floors where wooden,creaking from the slightest movement. With walls covered in photos of people. Some in color and others in black/white. Leather furniture, with blankets braped over them and an old wooden rocking chair where in the room with me. Panning my head I noticed I was set in front a for places. A huge fire was lit. Red,yellow, orange embers popped as well as crackle. Suddel clam noises echoed in the room. Trying to see more of my surrounds I never noticed I was on setting until I fell off of against the floor I panicked. Completely lost,confused and clueless to what happen,I struggled. Having a hard time getting to feet,for every wiggle hurt. Finally after a long struggle I managed to get to my feet.

Standing in the room I panned around some more. Seeing nothing of interest besides the fire. Skutling over to it, and settling down with a hard time to not cause pain,which was impossible but I got it. Nestled on the floor all content I ruffles my feathers to gain more heat. In doing so I began to think. Things such as why or how I was still alive. Where was I? And why was a bandaged up. I mean yeah I did have horrible injures but still what person or thing would go through the trouble of doing this? Lost in my train of though I wasn't aware of what was in the room with me. Until a heavy breathing almost a pant came across the back of my head. Quickly jerking my head to the direction it was ccoming from I came to see teeth and pink slimy tounge.

As a natural instinct I flapped my wings only causing pain within them. Also causing me to thump back down the floor. Down there I laid flat and not moving. Awaiting the for the animal to bite down in me or chew me like a toy. Though nothing happen. It start there with its tounge sticking out. Then it laid down next to me, and nuged me with it's nose. Confused as hell I satyed still,so did the other animal.

" D.O.G! Were ya at? " a raspy voice called out from another room. The animal next to me raised it's head in the direction the voice came from. As for me I kept my current position on the floor. " Come on ya mutt! " nearing us, I caught a glimpse of the owner of the voice. It was an elder man. With a tanned wrickled face with silver hair and whiskers on his face. It showed how old this man was.

Though he was old, the man stood tall,composed and very threating. Getting a vibe from him, he seemed to have been a hunter in his younger years. One that shot down bears, elk and other huge game. At that moment things registered in my head. This guy took me from those other hunters for his own pleasure. Seeming that I was bandaged he was ging to show me off,which I would rather be dead. " D.O.G get away from him! " finally the man noticed where we were in the room. Waving the other animal away. It did has it was told, getting up and heading over to the man. At first it stared at him,yet was giving a glare that sent it trotting away into another room.

" Darn thing... I hope he didn't do anything to ya. " surprised to be talked to I ruffled my feathers. He just gave me smile, though he did not come close to me. But crouch down to my level to make eye contact with me. " I see your making yourself at home in front of the fire! " giving me another smile. Turning my head to see that I was in front of the fire I kept my eyes on it. This man really was trying to make himself seem non threatening. I wasn't going to fall or let my garud down. This could be all an act.

" Well I'm going leave ya here, enjoy the fire and feel free to rome around. " was the last thing he said to as he got up. But before he left he throw down a blanket, a few pillows and other things. Then he left me alone in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two - Her

After a couple of days within the cottage with old man and his dog,I gotten use to them. Over time I allowed the man to come closer to me,but not by much. He can sit next to me or stand next to me. The only time he is allowed to touch me is to change my bandages. Other than that he can't. Which he has come to respect,saying that as long as he able to be near is good for him. He was really trying to get on my good side, shockly it was working. Eventually I allowed him to place his hand on me,I felt like a pet. Just like that dog of his. Which happens to follow me every where I go in the house. Not like I minded. If I felt gitty I would take a ride on it's back,which would crack the old man up.

Every night though the old man would sit in the living room with me until a current time. At that time he ramble about how in his time, he always saw my kind. And how people wouldn't dare do harm to them. Yet every time he talk about his past he get this hurt look across his face. For he always finish with " But times had change...and the new generation will never experience the good and only the bad. All expect one... " the first half I would get but the last part I wouldn't. Who or what was the exception?

*TIME SKIP *

It was mid day, things were sublet, quite, calme. Perched on the ottoman heavy eye with sleep,I slowly drifted off . The old man was off in another room and the dog was out on the porch. It was a hot summer day,so keeping the doors open was mandatory to allow air to circlet. The sounds of bugs and other birds muffled in the distance, there was a clanging sound as well. Most likely the old man washing something giving the ideal location he was in,the kitchen. Taking a beep breath, I lowed by head ready to take a nap.

* D.O.G begins to bark and howle *

Suddenly a drupt frenzy started outside on the proch. Startling me from my nap and the old man with what he was doing. Though it soon stopped after I newer noise occurred. One louder, faster and coming up fast. Until a massive thud crashed into the house. It came from a person jumping into the house after running full speed. " GRANDDADDY! "

A shrill little voice shreeched out. Followed by footsteps, small one. Unaware of who this was or what it was,I rose up. Quickly fluttering over to a off distance chair. Trying to get a look. What I saw was a child, a younger girl...I think? Reason being by looks it seems to be girl. But clothes why's boy. Soon it was clear to me it was girl after caughting a glimpse of the face. She was really cute. With beautiful dark chest but hair shoulder length. With rosey cheeks, peach lips and far complexion. But what really got me was her eyes. Stunning amber eyes, unlike most human eye colors I've seen. With thick full batty eyelashes to complement her eyes. The reason I though it could have been a boy was because of she was wearing. A pair of beaten, woren overall, a stripped shirt underneath and a pair of sandles. Also her hair was somewhat frizzy,messy and had leaves in it. Her face had dirt smudges on her cheeks and a couple of her teeth were missing. The command look of boys I saw over time.

" GRANDDADDY! " again she shouted. Though this time she stopped when caughting a glimpse of me. Still as a statue she stood in the opening to the living room. With a clueless expression, she looked left then right. Holding her hands behind her back,she glanced my way again. Only to give a bright smile,exposing that two of her tooth's were missing. Adjusting my footing on the chair, I shuffled and ruffled feathers. It was this awkward atmosphere, I never really meet a child. Not even ones from my own kind. I didn't feeling threaten by her or anything. It was just odd. " UNIQUE! BABY GIRL! "

" GRANDDADDY! " the old man swooped in suddenly grabbing the little girl. Lifting her high in the air, then pulling her close to him for a bear hug. Letting out squeals of laughter as the two pressed their faces together and peaking kisses on their cheeks. " Ahhh I missed ya baby girl! I though you weren't coming. "

" Why I never miss a chance to spend a week with ya granddaddy! Sorry I's late... "

" Aww baby girl it's fine but...why is you're covered in dirt? Did ya get into another fight with them slicker boys? "

" Yes sir,I did. "

" How many time do I got ya tell ya to not fight with them! " the old man put her down. And with a strength voice he gave her a lecture. And she just stood there looking him dead in the eyes listening all with a face of I'm sorry. I watched the whole thing. " Ya know how much I hate giving ya this lectures to you. Promise ya old granddaddy you'll stop this fighting with them slicker boys. Because I don't need those boys mama's call in me complain how their boys got their asses whipped by a girl! Hahah.. "

" Hahahaha you funny granddaddy! " quickly the stren figure old man went back a sappy grandfather that loves all over his percious granddaughter. " Alrighty let's clean ya up. "

" Okay granddaddy. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three - Years

Over the course of time I grew to trust the young girl as I did with the old man. Those my interaction with her was different. Such as in a watchful manner. She would glare at me with curiosity filled eyes, or have glints of fascination within them. Stunned speechless by the creature in front her. Slowly I learned more about her. Such as her personality.

Which from what the old man proclaim is of her father. Which is the geezers son. He saw a lot of his son within her. From being high spirited,to feisty, to this stunned curiosity being. So the brunettes name really suited her. Unique, which I came to learn quick as well as my new profound name. Still getting use to that.

Other than that the years flow by. Unique growing and becoming more bolder towards me. At first she watch me from a far distance, then gradual come closer and now she right to next me most if the time. With a fascination in stroking my feathers, as well as collecting the ones that fall out. Unique showed this side of her only to me, with these kind gentle sympathy look in her eyes. As if she could see right through and she knew what my past was like. For she always came to me when ever I had flashbacks. Always finding away to comfort me.

Other than that, when Unique wasn't with her grandfather me and him would talk. For the old man knew I was able to turn into a human. Stunned by that fact I would always change for him. And after a year of doing so he asked me a question that I couldn't answer.

" Fox my I ask you something? "

" Uh ... yes sir. "

" You've been here for awhile and for a full year have shown me this form of your's. So my question to you is why haven't you shown my granddaughter Unique? Do you not trust her? "

" NO! It's n-not like that i-it's just that I- um...see...uh...hm I do trust her t-t-though I... "

" It's okay Fox. You don't have to answer I was just testing you that is all "

" I see... "

" Welp I'm off to bed see ya in the morning Fox. "

" Goodnight Sir. "

And like that the old man pushed off his rocking chair and slowly shuffled to his room quietly shutting the door. Leaving me to my thoughts. In which I walked out onto the front porch. Out there I could think clearly, leaning against the railing of the banister and resting my head on the support beam. With my back to the open fields of the night. As the full moon lit the scenery in golfing me and the stars sparky. Knowing damn well looking at it would cause memories to flood over me and drown me in misery from the pained filled past.

Such as flying in flocks with others like me leading them to new grounds and protecting. Watching over them from a high point, see pairs snuggle and the young ones play. Spotting danger quickly, fighting it off and then getting praised. All the joy,love and pleasure turned into bitter horrifying memories. Of killing,shooting and pouching. Unable to protect those you protected for years. Defenseless against being of the ground. Running away like a coward ruining your pride. Left in utter loneliness.

Sighing out I stood straight reentered the house and changed from. Settling myself down onto the ottoman, I didn't feel like going to the room the old man gave me to sleep in. The ottoman was a place I felt content and safe. I guess it's because it was the place I was laid on when I was saved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four - His Passing

A total of eight year had past since I was taken in by the old man. Eight whole years I spent by his side, treated as an equal. And eight years to see Unique grow from a adorable little girl to a stunning beauty. Absolutely breath taking she was. Unique changed dramatically from this innocent,cute grinning ruff and tumble child to a elegant, striking young lady. Her nappy chestnut hair lengthen out into natural bouncy curls at the end of each locks. All her baby fat melted away leaving a clear cut jaw long, high cheek bones and curves like no other girls I've seen. Yet the one thing that remained the same were her thick black eyelashes that she bat with those bright amber eyes of hers. Like I said breath taking.

As for the old man, he changed as well. His age had finally caught up to him, he began to be unable to do thing he use to do. Such as reach up high or carry things. Slowly he wouldn't be able to walk, nor have the strength to feed himself. He was well aware of it and was I. The only one who didn't or more like didn't want to accept was Unique. Who I still haven't shown my other form. Judging by her actions she was willing to do anything to make him comfortable and healthy. Though nothing worked, she never gave up.

Time Skip

It was late in the night, I was out in the living room poking at the fire. That's was when I heard the old man. " Fox!? " straight away I stood up from my crouching position and head the him. " Yes sir? What is it? "

" Help me to the kitchen please. " extending his arm out to me I took it, hooking it around my shoulders then lifting him up. With a struggle I got a good grip on his waist,still keeping my hand on his as I guided him to the kitchen.

As soon as we entered the kitchen I settled him into a chair at the table. " Is there something you want men to get? " asking him with a censure tone. " The phone. "

" The phone sir? "

" Yes I want to call Unique please... "

" As you wish sir... " not wanted to question I did as he wanted. Grabbing it and stretching the cord so I could hand it to him. After which I huffed out the numbers for me deli. And with in moments, he was talking to his granddaughter. Not leaving him at all, I paid close attention to the things he was saying. And from the sound of it he word where words of a dead man. Like he was saying his final goodbyes. And deep down I knew Unique knew as well. Granite I was unable to her I just knew she knew.

" Alright sweet pea Granddaddy has to go. Goodnight lovely, have sweet dreams and I hope to see you again. " and with that the call was over. Handing me the phone to hand up I kept my eyes to the ground. Hooking the phone on the line I stayed facing the wall. A silence fell suddenly, no noise came from either one of us, just the low autumn breeze that now was chilling to the bone signaling winter was approaching. " Fox... "

" Yes sir? ' in a soft hush whisper I answered him. Nither glancing or turning to look at him. " Can you help an old man to his room? "

" Of course sir. " whirling around and heading to him seeing his already extended arm. In which I grabbed it,wrapping it around my shoulder once again hoisting him up. Letting him put all his weight on me.

The trip to him room was a quite one, not talking or looking at one another. Eventually swinging the door open, and carrying him to his bed. Carefully and gently laying him down on it, helping him get under the covers. " Fox. "

" Hm. ''

" We both know what is coming next. "

" Uh. "

" So I just want to ask you one last thing. "

" And that is sir? "

" Take care of Unique for me will ya. " nodding to his request I headed for the door. Only to hear the sound of on coming footsteps. Loud determined ones for a fact. Quickly changing forms I fluttered upwards and back avoiding get wacked with the door bursting open. And came Unique.


End file.
